1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of Internet multimedia communication, and, more particularly, to a method for combining Internet protocols for session setup, teardown, authorization, and accounting in a Internet Protocol (IP) network, which uses the DiffSERV (Differentiated Services) model in order to guarantee Quality of Service (QoS).
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention of the telephone opened an unprecedented era in personal communication. At the present time, the Internet is opening up another era in personal communication, allowing a level of interactivity previously unknown between computers and groups of computers. In the future, these two services will be combined into one seamless communication medium.
However, the concepts underlying the telephone system and the Internet are fundamentally different. The telephone system is circuit-based; meaning that, for example, when a call is set up between caller and caller, a dedicated line, or circuit, is maintained between the two, and, when the call is over, the dedicated line is taken down. The Internet is packet-based; meaning that, for example, when a user downloads a web page, or receives an e-mail, the data that comprises the web page or e-mail is broken down into packets before being transmitted. The individual packets, although they form one web page or one e-mail message, may take entirely different routes between the sender and the destination. The destination computer puts all the packets together to form the web page.
A fundamental problem lies in providing a circuit-based service, such as a telephone call or videoconferencing, over a packet-based network. While the answer may appear simple-digitize and packetize the audio or visual information—the situation is more complicated than it appears. For one thing, an application such as a telephone call requires a constant transmission rate; something the current Internet cannot guarantee. An application such as videoconferencing using MPEG has stringent real-time requirements in order to avoid the displayed motion appearing jerky. These requirements include a variable transmission rate and very little jitter in the packet arrival times. Once again, at present the Internet cannot guarantee these requirements will be met.
One system for addressing these Quality of Service (QoS) issues on the Internet is the DiffServ model or Differentiated Services architecture (RFC 2475). In DiffServ, packet traffic shaping is implemented by network routers. In order to specify the transmission requirements, DiffServ uses the Type of Service (ToS) bits in the Internet Protocol (IP) packet header (see FIG. 1). Although the ToS field exists in the current protocol IPv4 (Internet Protocol, version 4), most routers do not use or read the bits in the ToS field. DiffServ uses these bits to tell the router the priority of the packet. Because of this, the ToS field in the IP header is referred to as the DS field.
DiffServ is implemented in the following manner: when packet traffic enters a DiffServ network, the packets are classified and possibly conditioned at the network boundary, most likely in an edge router. The DS field will be filled in with the appropriate bits for that type of traffic, which may depend on customer usage, media specification, general policy, etc. The network nodes inside the DiffServ network will read the DS field to determine how to manage incoming packets. For instance, if an edge router recognizes incoming packets as being high priority, the router will classify those packets as high priority in the DS field, and then send those packets inside the network. When those high priority packets reach a network node, the node will forward them before other packets, because the DS field indicates that they are high priority. This example is somewhat of a simplification, for the DS field classification scheme is more complicated than merely high or low priority, and takes into account throughput, delay, jitter, packet loss, and other traffic characteristics. Taken together, these traffic characteristics make up Quality of Service (QoS).
Because DiffServ classifies these packets into different categories, it works only upon “flow aggregates,” which refers to a collection of packet flows. In other words, an interior network node does not know what a packet contains or if that packet is part of a series of packets; the interior node merely treats it as a member of a certain classification of traffic characteristics. This is in contrast to another method of assuring QoS over a network, the Resource ReSerVation Protocol (RSVP). RSVP sets up a path from network node to network node for a particular packet flow. For example, if an end client device wishes to establish a telephone call over the network, the device would use RSVP to establish a path to the callee's end client device through one or more network nodes. The individual network nodes on the path would then know that a particular identified packet flow will require certain traffic conditions, and resources will be reserved for them. When a node receives one of the packets in the series of packets, the node will recognize it and behave accordingly. While DiffServ looks at flow aggregates, RSVP looks at individual “micro-flows.”
For the rest of this description; a DiffServ environment will be assumed. This means that the QoS requirements will be handled by edge routers which will tag individual packets appropriately, while interior network nodes will act upon packets based merely on their DS field.
Even assuming the QoS problems are being handled by DiffServ, there are other services automatically handled in a circuit-based environment which are problematic in an IP-based network. A call has to be set up, establishing a connection between the two end devices, and the resources used in an individual call or session must be tracked, for accounting purposes. In addition, there needs to be the capability to have only authorized sessions or calls from authenticated users. In the Internet framework, these issues are resolved by different protocols that do different things. Although these individual protocols have been developed in detail, there is at present known method that sets forth how to use them together in a consistent way across the Internet.
Thus, there is a need for linking these protocols together in a consistent and workable way. In particular, there is a need for a method providing an interchange of parameters among protocols between session setup, authorization, policy, and usage reporting that will support IP communications between Internet Service Providers (ISPs), enterprise networks, and individual clients.